gore_perkinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo Crews 2K17 Series One
Sesugh Uhaa is an American professional wrestler better known as Apollo Crews. He is currently signed to WWE and performs on its Smackdown brand. He made his video-game debut in WWE 2K17. WWE 2K17 Apollo Crews was picked by Gore for his #6 in the Series 1 Draft for Universe mode. Intercontinental Champion Crews made his debut on the October 13 episode of Raw where he won a Triple Threat match to face Goldberg at Extreme Rules for the vacant Intercontinental Championship. At Extreme Rules, Crews defeated Goldberg to win the championship with help from Roman Reigns who was feuding with Goldberg. Later that night, Raw Commissioner Shane McMahon congratulated Crews on the victory. Crews successfully defended the title at Payback against Roman Reigns with help from Goldberg. at Money In The Bank Crews retained the championship in a Triple Threat match against Goldberg and Roman Reigns. On the November 3 episode of Raw, Crews defeated the #1 Contender for the Universal Championship Shinsuke Nakamura, giving him a future title shot. At SummerSlam, Crews lost the Intercontinental Championship in a Triple Threat against Finn Balor and Sami Zayn after Balor pinned Zayn, ending Crew's reign at 22 days. Universal Champion After losing the Intercontinental Championship, Apollo set his sights on the Universal Championship. On the November 7 episode of Raw, Crews beat Balor in a non-title match to avenge the loss. At Battleground Crews defeated Brock Lesnar to win the Universal Championship. On the November 17 Episode of Raw, Crews and Goldberg beat Nakamura and Finn Balor in a Tag-Team match with Crews pinning Nakamura. At Night Of Champions, Crews retained the championship against Brock Lesnar, Shinsuke Nakamura and AJ Styles in a Fatal 4 Way match, when Crews pinned Nakamura. On the November 24 episode of Raw, Crews defeated Nakamura for the 4th time. At Hell In A Cell, Crews retained the championship against AJ Styles in a Hell In A Cell match. At Survivor Series, Crews beat the WWE Champion Rusev in a Smackdown VS Raw match. during the match, Crews suffered major injuries and didn't wrestle for several weeks. At TLC Crews lost the championship to AJ Styles in a TLC match, ending Crew's reign at 29 days. during the match, Crews was powerbombed through a table and suffered multiple injuries. After TLC, Crews announced on Twitter that Edge had given him a month off to heal from his injuries and that he would use his rematch clause at Fastlane. After healing from his injuries, Apollo returned on the 100th episode of Series 1 where he interrupted a match between AJ Styles and Seth Rollins. At Fastlane, Apollo failed to regain the championship from Styles and signaled his first clean loss in 2K17. After the match, it was announced that Crews would be in the #1 Contenders Elimination Chamber match. At Elimination Chamber, Apollo failed to win the match and was the first man eliminated and possibly losing his push. Intercontinental Championship pursuits On the January 16 episode, Apollo defeated Kurt Angle(who eliminated Apollo) to qualify for a Triple Threat match for the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania. At WrestleMania, Apollo failed to win the championship. Trivia Apollo Crews was undefeated for nearly 3 months. His streak was 12-0. He is the first superstar to win two championships in 2K17. ---- Category:Universal Champion Category:Intercontinental Champion